


Supernatural Blackhole

by cmsmith86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cay and Ellie aren't your average people. In fact, their occupation even isn't normal.</p><p>They're Hunters. No, I don't mean for food or sport.. I mean their Demon Hunters, they hunt all kinds of evil spirits, demons and whatever else comes on the radar affecting human mortality rate.</p><p>But see, they're not alone. Two other hunters are about to get a huge surprise when Cay and Ellie come around to rock their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This Story takes place after Season Four, before the show went crazy. I do not own the characters from Supernatural, just my original characters. Please review if you like it, I would love to know what you think and what I can approve.

Ellie's POV  
______________________

 

I knew it. Somehow I knew it. Its like a string inside of me that snapped. I don't know what snapped though, I mean I was in the middle of a battle with a demon when I felt this sharp pain coursing through my center like someone has stabbed me.

Cay looked at me before dodging another swipe the bastard took at him. He knew something was wrong with me before I even did, it was scary sometimes. Cay finished the demon off with a swipe of his sword. As the demon fell, he gave us an evil-er look and grinned.

"You bastards are too late, the Master has been released and you all are fucked..." He laughed just before he died in a pile of ash at our feet. I glanced at Cay who just shrugged.

"You know what that meant?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and meditated for a few seconds to determine what what was going on but all I felt was this pain in my chest aside from a growing evil that I could see in my mind.

"Something bad happened. I dunno who Master is though but something defiantly happened." I concluded getting out my heavy Occult book. This book every demon would love to get their slimy hands on because it contained everything Occult-wise, including spells, incantations and all things supernatural. I've had this book for as long as I can remember, even in my dreams.

As I searched the pages, what I found disturbed me greatly. Its was like my book was freaking out. I scanned through the pages trying to find something that would tell me something but all that came up was these two pictures of these guys. They were cute but if I was reading this right... They were the cause of it.

A sudden tone surprised the both of us in the dark night. I recognized the tone as Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic At The Disco. I looked at Cay who rifled through his pockets to find his phone.

"Hello?" He gruffly said. His face took one of surprise as he passed the phone to me.

"Yo?"

"Ellie, its Bobby Singer?"

"Oh yeah, sup Bob?"

"Don't call me Bob.. Anyway I was calling to see if you two can help two of my friend's kids with a problem, a problem that might have your big book out?"

"Ok? Where we meet them?" I was relaying what was being said to Cay. We're telepathic, among other things. Cay was instantly against this idea, trying to tell me no but this had to do with my book, maybe we could get some answers on this.

"Ok sure Bob. Who we looking for?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester. I'm sending a picture to Cay's phone."

"K bye." I hung up on him. I was never one to stay on for long and I hope he knew that. I didn't want to upset anyone I didn't need to. Unless they started it first.

"I hate you." Cay said as he went through his phone for the picture as I smirked at him. He so doesn't hate. He's just grumpy.


	2. Here I Am

I looked at the pictures on my phone, the first one was, Sam Winchester, he was very attractive. I clicked on the next one,Dean Winchester, he was ok but so not my type. I handed the phone to Ellie, she had a huge smile on her face as she looked at them, I rolled my eyes, she wanted now more than ever to go searching for these boys.

"We have to find them, these are the boys from my book" Ellie said looking at the pictures, then handing the phone back to me.

"Ellie, do you think it's such a good idea for us to go searching for these mortals, if they caused what ever is happening they must be powerful" I said trying to make her see my point of this, but she shook her head.

"We have to go find them, they aren't bad I can feel that"

"Fine, but if anything seems fishy we leave, got me?"

"Yes, I got you" said Ellie clapping, she disappeared, i rolled my eyes and closed them, when I opened them I was standing outside of a church, Ellie was looking at the beautiful stain glass window depicting angels in heaven, I looked at it too, I got a strange feeling inside my body, "they are in there"

"I know, I can feel them" I said looking at Ellie, she looked at me raising her brow, as we walked towards the doors, we opened them to find Dean and Sam sitting in a pew with confused looks on their faces.

"There you are" said Ellie with excitement in her voice, I hated when she was all peppy.

"Who are you?" asked Dean with a smile on his face as they stood up, I knew I needed to butt in.

"I am Cay, this is my sister Ellie, Bobby sent us here to find you two" I said as they both eyed me, Dean with a pissed off look, and Sam with a polite smile.

"Great, why can't Bobby just let us do shit on our own" said Dean sitting back down, I looked around at the church, the floor was cracked, it looked like all Hell broke loose in here.

"If this is doing it on your own, we got here just in time" I said as Dean looked at me like he was about to kill me.

"If Bobby sent you two here, then there must be a reason. We will be happy to let you come with us" said Sam politely as Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, the more the merrier" said Dean in a sarcastic tone, "the girl sits up front with me"

"Ok" said Ellie with a smile on her face, I wanted to say something, that Ellie needs to be with me but her voice filled my head.

I sit up with him said Ellie in my head.

Ellie, don't cloud your judgement, Bobby sent us here for a reason I said in her head, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. We walked out of the church into the bright day, I didn't know what this new connection was going to bring but something told me that it wouldn't be boring.


	3. Bat Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Have more chapters :) Review if you like it!

We walked out of the church and I think I saw Cupid shoot its arrow at me when I saw what was waiting on us when we came out. It was glistening in the sun, black on sun. It was so beautiful and pretty!

"ARGH! ELLIE! STOP SHOUTING! I KNOW ITS PRETTY!" Cay started to yell as he clutched his head. Oh, I hadn't known I was shouting...I gotta remember to put a block on my thoughts sometimes.

"What's pretty?" Sam asked me but Cay interrupted him with a grumble as he rubbed his temples.

"She's raving about the car.."

"Well, chicks love the car... Especially the one who drives it.." Dean smirked as he leaned against the car like he was God. I rolled my eyes at his obvious display of cockiness, "Yeah, its a '67 Chevy Impala so if you fuck it ip, I will hurt you.." He narrowed his eyes at Cay and I.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to scratch your girlfriend..." Cay sarcastically said to him as he crossed his arms across his chest. I could feel Cay's displeasure rolling off of him like a wave at a beach.

"So, uh, why'd Bobby send you here?" Sam interjected before this little verbal spat could become something physical. The tension between Cay and Dean as a little uncomfortable. Neither wanted either there.

"Well, all Bob-o said is that you two had caused something big to happen and that my Book freaks out every time I try to address it about it."

"Your book freaks out?" Sam questioned with a raised brow. I mimicked his stature with my arms crossed.

"Actually its Book. Special emphasis, and yes, It was freaking out."

"What's so special about this... Book?" I materialized it for all to see. The Winchesters both took a step back as I held it for them to see.

"What the fuck are you some sort of witch?" Dean waved his hands like I did and I laughed at the both of them.

"I guess you can say that! Its my Occult Book. It contains everything you need to know about the supernatural and other things." I explained to them. They both still looked uber suspicious but I couldn't help that.

"I heard that..." Cay growled at the both of them, "We are not demons... We're just a little different than most people and yeah... I can read your thoughts..." Sam and Dean looked at each other apprehensively but accepted it.

"And I can feel what you're feeling.. er I believe the word is Empathy." I added as I went to get in the car. Everyone followed suit, with a little adjustment for Sam. He was so freaking tall but then again everyone was taller than me anyways.

"So, what's with the uniforms?" Dean asked me. I shrugged at him, looking down at my gray cat suit with my gray boots.

"We've always worn these but we do keep other clothes around just in case we need them." I flipped through the Book as we chatted while we raced down the road. I kept sending thoughts to the Book, trying to figure out what was going on when it when it suddenly had a mind of its own and started to flip itself. It did that when it had something to say.

"Whoa.. It can do that by itself?" Sam leaned over and looked over my shoulder at its antics. It suddenly stopped on a page that had to do with the Consort of Lucifer.

"Did you guys fucking let Lucifer out of Hell?!" I shrieked. Dean gave Sam a guilty look through the rear view mirror. Cay let out a hiss as I let him know what was going on.

"Look, Lilith broke the final seal releasing him, we were too late to do anything about it..." Dean stuck up for their actions but we didn't get to hash it out because something hit the car making it weave on the road.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean said as he squinted ahead to the group that was in the middle of the road. My Book started to flip frantically before it settled on Asmodeus, one of the Consorts of Lucifer.

Dean screeched to a halt a half a mile before them making all of us jerk in our seat belts. I hissed at the sight of them, knowing that the only way we're gonna get out of this was to fight and we'd have to keep the Winchesters safe.


End file.
